


Talk to me, please.

by COLslaww



Category: Magnus Bane and Alec Lighwood, Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COLslaww/pseuds/COLslaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec is not an "it" couple. Their relationship is much more complicated than that. They have a lot of issues they should work on. Is this really a happily-ever-after story? or maybe just an ordinary one that end with someone heartbroken? Is adopting a baby really the right way to go to capture the romance again or make things even worse for Magnus and Alec? I guess we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me, please.

* CHAPTER ONE.

"Not now, Alec."  
Magnus whispered as the service is going on. 

"Sister Augustina is a loving person. She is now with our Creator. She will be missed. May she rest in peace." said the priest.  
"We should really talk about this, we can't keep putting it off."  
"Alec, She's my piano teacher. I learned everything I know now because of her. At least let me pay my respects. We can talk about this at home. I promise." 

Alec knew that Magnus needed him right now. As an emotional support, as a pillar. He understands that but they need to talk about their issues, or else - That's IT for them. Magnus is hurt about her passing away. Sister Augustina is a nun. She is very loving. He always knew he can come to her not just for piano lessons but for advice. The last thing he needs right now is another argument. He just CAN'T deal with Alec right now. not while he's still mourning. It can wait. 

Magnus listens to people's problems everyday. He knows how things work, how relationships work - but with Alec, it always seem to be a little bit more complicated than that. Nothing is simple. Nothing seems enough. 

The service was done. The whole way back, the two of them are silent. There's a few conversations here and there but it was easily dismissed. They got home. The weather was nice. It's a cool evening in Manila. They live in a big apartment. Not that big but enough for both of them. White walls, a couch that fits them perfectly. It's surrounded by other identical houses. Same tan paint and burgundy gate. Neighborhood was always loud but nothing eventful ever happens. They entered then Alec closed the door behind him. 

"Magnus."  
"Okay, we're here. So what do you want to talk about?"  
Magnus dropped his keys in the bowl near the door. "I am so sorry about Sister. How are you feeling?"  
"Im okay. I'll be fine. What do you want to talk about?" 

He felt a chill because of Magnus' cold words. It stung Alec. But Magnus is determined. He just want to get it over with. It's not that he doesn't love Alec anymore but he's just so tired of the fighting. Fighting. All the time, even the little things are fought about. But feelings never changed. Alec is still the wide eyed, handsome, a smirk-that-can-stab-your-face guy he always loved. 

"please don't raise your voice. This the most I've seen you this week. Forgive me for wanting to spend time with my husband," Alec muttered.  
"I told you, I'm working. I have to provide. You have school so I have to keep food on the table and the clothes on your back, OUR backs." Magnus emphasized. After a second he paused and took a breath. "is this what you want to talk about? Me working late?"  
Magnus asked with a furrowed brow, the tone of voice still harsh and defensive. "No, of course not. but it's nice to check on you once in a while."  
"I'm a big boy. You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself. "  
Magnus brushed his hair and turned his back on Alec. "I know you can, but..."  
Alec's voice is still soft and loving. "What about you huh? You're always studying! Always complaining about the noise on the TV and-"  
"Of course! I'm studying! You can't expect me to learn in a loud environment! Don't try and turn this on me. All I want to do is comfort you but you always, -" Alec stopped trying to fight back tears. _why? Magnus? why? I'm just trying to talk to you._ Magnus noticed.  
"Alec please, I'm tired. I want to sleep."  
He doesn't want to continue fighting anymore. They just want to stop. They remained silent.   
Alec stared at Magnus. His eyes were saying _no don't go to sleep yet. talk to me, love._ but instead he just, very silently, whispered good night and head out the door. 

He went outside for a cigarette. He does not smoke but he realized he liked the way the fire lights up eats the paper. He could just stare at it for hours. Manila was loud, fast paced and noisy. Car horns all around, people walking on their phones, ladies working late in their suits and pencil skirts struggling to get into a jeep that runs 200 miles per hour. But the atmosphere, the ambiance is amazing. It's indescribable. The moon above is shining so bright, it illuminated the place. It's just what Alec needs. He felt relaxed, he wanted to heal. 

He sat on the stoop and stared at the cars passing on their driveway. He thought about Magnus. How they were before. Before everything happened. Alec was just an awkward medical student. No one ever notices him, until he met a radio DJ at coffee shop. That started everything. He kept courting Magnus and Magnus kept courting him. They were together for 5 years before moving in together and 2 years later, they were married. They were happily married. but now? before Alec finished that thought, he heard the door open and he saw Magnus in a plain white shirt and shorts. He took a deep breath and Magnus walked and sat beside Alec. before reaching him, Alec dropped the cigarette and stomped on it with his foot. Magnus doesn't like cigarettes. Alec knew. 

"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For not spending time with you. I know this is what I signed up for when you decide to continue your studies. I should have paid more attention to you. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine babe. I just want to be there for you. especially today. I know how much Sr. Augustina meant to you and I wanted to make sure you're alright."  
"You're so thoughtful. Thank you. and I also know that you're studying for us. For our future. I'm so sorry. I should have been understanding. I'm just upset and I took it all out on you. "  
"You know, I love you so much right? No matter what happens, no matter what you do. I'll always love you. I will never leave. That's kinda why I married you, if you didn't already know."  
"I do, love. And I love you too." 

Alec reached for Magnus' hands, squeezed it tightly. He lift up his partner's chin, they looked into each others eyes and smiled. They kissed.  
"So, what i meant to talk to you about," alec paused briefly.  
"I remember. Adoption."


End file.
